Tejano Disco Cock
by schoolsout4summer
Summary: On a visit to Phx, Bella attends a party with her old neighbors, Alice  and Edward. A cock, purple disco ball, and Tejano music are involved. School's Out For Summer Contest Entry


**TwiGirlsNextDoor School's Out For Summer contest  
>Pairing if Applicable: EdwardBella  
>Title: Tejano Disco Cock<br>Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own a home in a really cool Mexican neighborhood that inspired this fic. I write what I see, and it's all out of love.  
>Brief Summary: Bella visits her old neighbors, Alice and Edward, to check out ASU's campus before starting there in the fall. Her trip starts out okay, but gets crazy when she goes to a party. She holds a cock and dances to Tejano music under a purple disco ball. Now, she looks forward to a promising freshman year.<strong>

* * *

><p>When my father arranged for me to visit my old neighbors, Alice and Edward, in Arizona so that I could get acquainted with ASU's campus, I thought it would be fun. I was actually looking forward to hanging out with Alice. I remembered how much fun we used to have when we were kids, but I never imagined that a one week trip to Phoenix could ultimately change the course of my life forever. Possibly. Maybe. I'm not sure yet. But this is what happened as best as I can remember, in real time . . .<p>

I'm sitting on a rotting, wicker chair watching Edward. I'm mesmerized by his graceful movements but more than that, I'm mesmerized by his words.

"I'm not bringing my cock to that party, Alice."

"C'mon. Everyone will love it. It will definitely get us in."

"Yeah, but then they'll, like, sacrifice it or something."

"No one's sacrificing your cock."

"That's easy for you to say. It's not your cock."

"Bella, you wanna try here?"

I shake my head 'no'. This is the strangest conversation I've ever heard; besides, I can barely think the word 'cock'. I'm certain I could never say the word without becoming a blushing, giggling mess. So there's nothing I can say. And whatever I come up with will be mortifying, to say the least. And I would like to not be mortified again in front of Edward.

When I arrived in Phoenix I expected to hang out with Alice and Edward like old times. They moved away from my home town, Forks, when I was 12. At the time Alice was 13, flighty and extremely self conscious, but fun. And, Edward, well Edward was awkward and gangly and pimply and such a nerd. He was 14 and about to start his freshman year. My, how the tables have turned.

And my, how Edward has turned. Er, changed. Whatever. Don't expect me to be coherent around him.

By changed I mean, drop-dead-gorgeous-makes-me-trip-over-my-feet changed. Am I making any sense? Maybe I should start over. Long story short: I showed up expecting to hang out with Alice, have her show me around ASU's campus, and etcetera. I've done those things; I have, but mostly, I've pined over Edward.

Alice works at Jamba Juice with her latest crush, Jasper. Her parents bought a house close to campus where she and Edward live, but they felt Alice wasn't being grateful when she started complaining about how small it was. It's three bedrooms. What more does she want? When the whining didn't stop, they decided to charge her rent - a whole hundred dollars a month - thus the job. I was hoping she'd take the week off for me, but no dice. She likes Jasper too much. So, I've ended up spending my mornings with Edward . . . not that I'm whining or anything.

Edward reads, mostly, and plays his guitar while I watch him. He has a vast knowledge of literature and music and likes to talk about both. I can't keep up, but I try. I sound like a moron every time he speaks to me. He's patient with me, but I still worry that I'm making such a fool of myself. Hopefully he hasn't noticed, but since I've already knocked over his guitar, gotten locked out of my room, and was caught ogling his wet chest straight out of the shower (he was only wearing a towel), I'd say the chance that he hasn't noticed is slim. And yet, I'm still watching. I can't stop watching.

"Bella, don't you want to see what it will be like to go to a party when you're in college? This is a rite of passage," says Alice, staring me down.

"It's not even a college party," says Edward as he lunges forward and misses, feathers go flying around him making me think about how fun it would be to have a pillow fight with him. I have to spend more time with him before I go. With that singular goal in mind I surprise myself by saying, "Please, Edward. I would really like to go to the party."

Edward snaps his head up at me and narrows his eyes. "Okay," he says quietly, but then jumps when Alice shrieks, "Right there! Grab it!"

Edward throws his hand behind him and snatches it, finally. The squawking is so loud. He stands in front of me with a beautiful, crooked smile, looking triumphant. Alice and I clap. He holds his cock proudly, high in the air, and I think I'm in love.

-TDC-

"So he's bringing his cock?" Emmett, Alice and Edward's friend, is so loud.

"How could he leave it behind? Isn't it attached?" says Jake. He's Alice and Edward's next door neighbor, and he's always here. He continues his obnoxious commentary much to my dismay. "Wouldn't it be awesome if your cock was detachable?"

I squirm on the living room loveseat and giggle, then try to recover by coughing. Edward smiles at me from the kitchen where he's making a sandwich. He is so cute. And domestic. Really domestic. And a bit of a clean-freak. I thought college guys were supposed to be filthy. Huh.

Alice continues the conversation. "He has to. How else are we going to get in? We can't just waltz in there."

"But why not? A party is a party." Emmett looks determined.

"Have you seen yourself? They'll never let you in." Alice points to Emmett and says, "You are pasty white."

"I'm not," says Jake from the couch. He's currently playing the Wii with Emmett. Jasper sits on the floor, quietly listening to everyone discuss the infamous weekly party I've heard so much about.

"You're right," Alice squeals. "We can totally fake that you're Mexican."

"Oh, so brown is brown?" Jake asks, and I laugh. He grins at me and winks. Ew. He's been a bit too flirty, too attentive, and too icky around me this week. It makes me feel really awkward. He's cute, don't get me wrong, but he's just not my type, and he's really, super pushy. I can't handle pushy. I punched Mike Newton, my long time admirer, when he tried to kiss me at a graduation party two weeks ago. I didn't mean to, but he left me no choice. He came at me with the leaning and the panting and then, "I've loved you since we were kids" nonsense and my fist felt the need to connect with his face. He wasn't getting anywhere near my lips. Uh uh, no way.

My dad was so proud. He's always kept me a bit sheltered. He's overbearing, but in a very loving way. Truth is, I like it. Problem is, it kept me young - really young and immature. I didn't realize just how naïve I was/am until I got here. I have seen and heard so much since being here. College and living away from my dad will be such an awakening experience. Hopefully, Edward can see me through it since he's my soul mate and all. I mean what are the chances that my once-neighbor is now the object of my affection who I am slowly (who am I kidding?) becoming infatuated with? It is meant to be. _We_ are meant to be. Sigh.

"It's all in how we deliver you up." Alice's eyes are wide, and she's thinking deeply. More like scheming, really. Alice is a schemer, but I love her still.

"Just stick him in a large Sombrero and call it a day." Emmett couldn't be any louder if he tried.

"You're an idiot."

"No, I'm Emmett and after you see my hot Mexican party attire you will think different."

"You have hot Mexican party attire?" Jasper looks at Emmett and busts out laughing. We all look to him wondering what he's laughing about. He's generally quiet.

He shrugs his shoulders, then says, "Rosalie's going to kick your ass if you wear anything stupid and embarrass her." Rosalie, whom I've never met, is Emmett's girlfriend. She sounds really scary.

"I would never do such a thing," says Emmett, and the whole room explodes with laughter.

Edward sits down on the Love Sac and munches on his sandwich. He's trying to stay out of it. I don't know how he'll manage it, though, since Alice always seems to get her way. She's always been a little spoiled.

"Okay," says Alice, hopping up and standing in front of the massive TV. Jake scowls at her, and she levels him with a stare. It's really effective. "We'll try to pass off Jake as Mexican, but if that doesn't work-"

"It won't," pipes in Emmett.

"If that doesn't work," she repeats, then shoots fireballs at Emmett this time, "Edward will bring his cock as a peace offering."

Edward sighs and drops his head. "Fine. No one's going to believe Jake's Mexican anyway, even if you dressed him up. So, don't bother. I'll just kiss my cock goodbye before we go."

Alice jumps up and down and shouts about Edward being her favorite brother. He's her only brother. Whatever.

-TDC-

I'm walking in the middle of the road next to Edward. He's talking to me, but all I can hear is squawking. Again there are feathers. This day is so weird.

"Sorry, what?" I say, trying to continue this conversation. I really want to talk to Edward. I'm leaving tomorrow, and I feel like this is my last chance to prove that I'm worthy of him. Or, at least, of hanging out with him when I move to Phoenix. And speaking of, while we were getting ready, I was offered their spare room which sounds like the coolest thing ever to live with Alice. And Edward. Edward in a towel with water droplets running down his back. Hm. I stumble on nothing, and Edward catches me. There are feathers everywhere now. Crap.

"Get it!" Alice shouts as she realizes what's happened. All of the boys run back to us and try to surround Edward's cock, herding it toward me. Oh my gosh! It's running towards me. What the heck am I supposed to do? I don't know what to do with Edward's cock. Help!

Edward's coming towards me. He's holding my gaze, calming me. He can tell I'm nervous about this. He's like a bull fighter, taming me before the kill. I so want to die. It would be a beautiful death at his hands.

"Bella," he says perfectly. "Just reach down with your hand and touch it lightly; use smooth strokes. It'll fit right in the palm of your hand. When you feel it giving in to you, just snatch it up, and have no mercy. Be strong, yeah?"

"Yeah," I say breathlessly. His cock is right there. All I have to do is follow his advice, his request. Oh my gosh, Edward just asked me to grab his cock. What is going on?

"She's gonna scare it away. She doesn't have any experience."

"Shut up, Jake. Trust me. She'll be fine. She's a natural." I look to Edward for reassurance, and he smiles softly at me. I can do this. I know I can. I reach down and feel the softness beneath my palm. His cock twitches, and then miraculously leans into my touch. Edward nods his head once, and I do as he's told me to, snatching it up. I did it. I touched the scary cock, and it's mine. All mine! Yes!

"Good job," says Edward as he comes closer. His cock is actually pretty calm in my hands. It's not as scary as I thought it would be.

Everyone's nervous about the cock getting scared, so Edward leaves it in my hands. Fine by me. I'm proud and having a moment. It makes me feel really mature and womanly. Or something.

-TDC-

I'm standing in front of an incredibly manicured lawn. An intricately designed fence made of iron surrounds the yard, gating it in, keeping us out. Now I'm nervous. I wasn't before.

"Hola!" says Jake as a small woman with a long braid comes out to greet us. She's holding a plate of food in her hands and wearing an apron.

She simply smiles. Jake introduces us. "I'm Jose. This is Cecelia and Jesus, Selena and Michael, and Elizette and Jasper." Poor Jasper. Jake slaughters his name using a Mexican accent, making it sound like Hasper instead. How embarrassing. To Jasper's credit, he doesn't even fidget in annoyance.

"Howdy ma'am." Emmett. Loud. Again. But cute with dimples.

"Bienvenidos," she says. The small woman opens the gate, letting us in. She eyes Edward's cock in my hands and shakes her head. I feel so stupid now.

I walk through the small, tidy, yet cramped home. There are people everywhere. And food. So much food. It smells like heaven in here. Apparently I say it aloud because Edward laughs. "Just wait until you try a real empanada. They're to die for. The crap they sell in stores is nothing."

"You think they'll have some?"

"I hope so. It will go along well with your idea of heaven. Trust me."

Like I even need to try. I trust him implicitly. With everything - with my heart, my mind, my body - anything. My cheeks heat at the thought of trusting Edward in _every_ way. I shake my head at my ridiculousness. Like that'd ever happen. Wake up, Bella. He's living on his own, he goes to college, and he's stunning. Why would he want you? He doesn't!

My internal chastisement ends as we exit out the back door. Emmett has to push by me because I'm stunned, literally, by what I see. Alice was right. We _had_ to come to this party. I am so glad that I'm here.

Edward guides me by the elbow and sets me down on a chair. He sweetly takes his cock out of my hands, and then gives me a soft smile. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," I breathe, taking several minutes to burn everything into my memory. It's utter perfection, especially with Edward at my side whispering observations in my ear.

"Dance floor." I shiver. "Twinkle lights." Deep breath. "Menudo." Mouth watering. "Lots of explicit rap. Sometimes a live Tejano band. You'll love it."

"I do." I lean towards him, and he's right there. His eyes piercing mine, his firm jaw flexing, his lips, perfect and lovely, _two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_. Sigh. He exhales and turns his head away from me.

Breathe, Bella, breathe.

-TDC-

I've been listening to the strangest set list of music ever. And everyone at this party seems to know every song. I've heard _Kokomo_, _My Girl_, and Bubba Sparxxx's really offensive song about booty rockin'. Oh my word.

Children scream and laugh as they play in the Spiderman bouncy house. Families sit at folding tables and eat delicious traditional Mexican foods made with lots of love. Teenagers dance and talk loudly, while grandma – at least that's what I refer to the woman with graying hair as – keeps the buffet filled with freshly cooked tortillas and spicy, tomatillo salsa, the tomatillos grown in the backyard I'm currently occupying. This is the coolest party ever. And when I find out that the party is in honor of a one year old that's been asleep for the past two hours, I feel like I was born into the wrong nationality. Mexicans are so cool, so family oriented. They eat glorious foods and are the sweetest people on the planet. And boy do they know how to party.

"This is unbelievable," Alice squeaks in my ear, saying my feelings out loud. "I'm so glad Jake got us in! Aren't you glad you came, Edward? Isn't it fun?"

"It is. I'm having a great time. Good company," says Edward, looking straight at me. Oh my. At this moment I'm grateful for his cock awkwardly sitting between us. If it weren't for that, I may have embarrassed myself and leaned in to him. Again. I must have done it at least five times a day since I've been here. I have no control. It's like gravity pulls me to him.

The speakers thump out a new song, and the dance floor floods with people. The _Electric Slide_ has begun. Kill me, kill me now. How lame.

Edward's knee bounces next to mine. What is he doing? Does he like this song?

"Just go dance," says Alice, sounding annoyed.

"I've got-"

"Take Bella. Show her a good time. I'll hold your cock."

"Th-that's - don't ever – under no circumstances . . ." Edward closes his eyes, and Alice tries to stifle her laughter. "Never say that to me again."

"Oh just give me the damn thing," says Alice, tipping Edward's chair forward as if to dump him out of it. And that's how I end up doing the electric slide with Edward at a party. A party full of Mexicans…that I crashed. And I've never been happier. Turns out the electric slide can be cool.

Edward's in front of me, his hand briefly touching the floor as he crouches down. He is so cute. His little butt sways from side to side, and then he's next to me, shuffling his feet back and forth. I'm desperately trying to keep up. Come on, Bella. You can do the grapevine. A five year old can do the grapevine.

"Woo, Bella! Nice!" I cringe, and Edward laughs as Jake and Emmett shout catcalls from behind us.

The song comes to an end, and Edward and I stand there catching our breath, laughing. We look up in surprise as a live band starts to warm up on a humble, hand-made stage. When did they get here? Is that an accordion? So cool.

"Live band," says Edward, nodding his head. "Two-step?" I nod too. This is the best day ever.

Edward pulls me to him as the band starts to play, and I don't want to breathe next to him. I ate a lot of enchiladas. They were so good. When are the empanadas coming out? I heard someone named Maria talking about an apple empanada. It sounds so good and would make my breath sweet. Focus, Bella, you're dancing with Edward. He's touching you!

Edward leads me around the dance floor. He can move. And he's got some moves, too, unlike Emmett. I find him on the dance floor and cannot contain my laughter. I drop my head into Edward's chest, and he's laughing as well, asking me "What?" repeatedly. All I can do is shake my head against him.

Once I regain my composure, I point to Emmett. He looks like such a dork. He's wearing a massive buffalo-shaped belt buckle, a cowboy hat, and boots. Rosalie reamed him when she showed up, looking gorgeous and dignified in her soft, flowing top, dark washed jeans, and heels. She had a scowl on her face the whole night. Up until now. Now she's beaming and laughing. Emmett is attempting to lead her in a two-step. They're stumbling around the dance floor and having a great time.

Edward and I watch them for a minute, then return to our dance more formally. He teaches me for a bit, and then leads me again with ease. I don't know how he's able to get me to do this. Generally dancing is not my thing, but with Edward . . . _anything_.

We walk hand in hand back to our chairs, and my heart is pounding to the rhythm of my new love. Ed-ward. Ed-ward. He's keeping me alive, though now that he's holding my hand I feel like I can die, and it would be okay. I sure am thinking about death a lot lately. Hm. I look at Edward's pale neck and wonder what it would be like to die next to him someday when I'm old and gray. Then I think about licking that same neck. I am so weird.

I shake my head to clear my strange thoughts and look up to see Alice, who is fuming. Edward's brow furrows as he takes in her anger. She nearly throws Edward's cock at me as she stalks off, huffing away. What is going on? I want to find out, but before I can, a huge teenager is in front of my face, laughing with Jake at his side. "See, man. I told you."

"No way, homes, you're not kidding."

"I never joke about cock."

They burst into laughter.

My cheeks burn with my embarrassment. I want to hide away with Edward until he speaks up saying, "Especially when Bella's involved with _my_ cock."

"Especially," quips Jake. Oh my gosh. I want to punch Edward and Jake for embarrassing me. But not in the face, at least, not Edward's face, because he's too pretty.

"Why did you bring it?" says the kid.

"We hoped it would get us in. You know, like a cover charge."

"A rooster as a cover charge? Oh man. Mom will love this." He waves over a woman. When she reaches us, I realize it's the same woman who let us in.

He shows his mother Edward's cock, and she just dips her head and laughs. "It's hilarious. Why do you think I let these guys in? I figured we could all laugh at the gringos. And we did laugh. Look at that one. He's ridiculous." We turn our heads to Emmett and laugh again.

"Jose, was it?"

"Yeah," says Jake, laughing.

She narrows her eyes at him.

"Okay, fine. Jake."

"I live behind you. Across the alley," says Edward.

"And you are?"

"Bella and Edward," he says and shakes her hand.

"And what were you before?"

"I have no idea." She laughs.

"What? Selena and Michael. She's totally Selena. Long dark hair, JLo booty."

I inhale sharply. Jake's talking about my butt. Oh no.

"You know Jennifer Lopez is not actually Selena. Selena is Selena."

"Was," says the woman and crosses herself. She hits her son, and he does the same. I love these people.

"I'm Liz Sanchez by the way. And thanks for the rooster." She smiles then turns her attention to her son. "Mijo, take the rooster and lock it up. Tio can bring it to Mexico next weekend."

"You don't want to eat it?" asks Jake.

"Eat it?" She sounds appalled. "Roosters are terrible. Isn't that why you have it? Someone got rid of it. A rooster run, right?"

"Rooster run?"

"Oh yeah. You get a rooster in your bunch of eggs, and you want to get rid of it. Roosters are mean, and they fertilize eggs. No one wants that. So you drive down an alley, throw your rooster over an unsuspecting neighbor's fence, and there ya go. No more rooster."

"That would explain a lot about where the cock came from, wouldn't it?" says Edward. He turns to me with a wide grin and mouths, "A rooster run." Again. So cute.

"Rogue cocks are awesome, and this party is awesome. Can we come again?" asks Jake

"Sure, just not them."

"Who?"

We all turn our heads to find Alice screaming at Jasper. What is going on?

"He was flirting with my daughter, Maria, minutes ago until this little girl laid into him. I thought they were together, but I guess not. Anyway, I don't tolerate fighting at my parties. Unless it's over who makes better tortillas, me or Rosa.

"You mom," says her son with a kiss on the cheek.

"That's right." She pats his chest. "More food to make. Live Tejano music always makes people eat more." She walks away, and her son takes the cock away, ridding us of it. Thank goodness.

"She really thought he liked her. I should . . ." Edward points to Alice, who's crying in a metal, folding chair with a repentant-looking Jasper at her side.

"Wanna dance?" asks Jake, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I hesitate, and he feigns offense, making me laugh. He _is_ funny. I'll give him that. But minutes later I regret my decision because his hands are roaming my body during a fun, catchy hip-hop number. This is a family party. Get your hands off!

I'm about to say something - because seriously, dude, too much!- but it's not needed because Edward cuts in. Thank you!

As we dance I look over the party's attendees and see Emmett and Rosalie making out near a large tree covered in white lights. To their left, I see Alice talking calmly to Jasper, and they're both smiling, holding hands. Maybe it'll work out. Jake is at the buffet talking to Liz. She smacks his hand away from the pot she's stirring, and then smiles at him. I want to live here forever in this night of wild cocks and live Tejano music. It's perfect. Just like Edward. Speaking of . . . why am I focused on everything but Edward? My dad always says I think too much. I need to focus more. On Edward. Thanks, Dad, for helping out.

Just when I think it can't get any better, the band starts to play _Last Dance_, Selena's version. Maria hops on stage and begins to sing. She's amazing.

A bright light flashes, and a purple disco ball begins to spin and blink. Edward twirls me, getting me to do the disco - the Tejano disco to a purple disco ball. "I can't wait to live here," I blurt out, then laugh.

"Me either." I'm confused. What is he saying? He lives here.

"I mean," he starts again, "I can't wait for you to live here."

"Oh." Really? Holy cow!

"Bella?" He's leaning in to me. Oh my gosh!

Jake stumbles into us, separating us. Arg! No! This _was_ the best night ever. Go away, Jake!

"You'll never believe it. Liz said I can take home some tortillas. How awesome is that? But, get this; I have to hide them down my pants 'cause her husband gets mad when she gives away food. He likes the leftovers. That's him, by the way. Jose," he finishes with raucous laughter, pointing to the guy playing the accordion.

Okay, so he ruined my almost, maybe kiss, but I'm at a party full of Mexicans, listening to a live Tejano band, and the host family sings, makes fabulous food, and plays the accordion. So, no worries, really. I smile at Jake, then turn to see Edward, but he looks rather annoyed. Come to think of it, he's been giving Jake annoyed looks all week. I just thought Jake irritated him, but maybe there's more to it. Hm.

The purple disco ball never goes off. We dance to _Living on a Prayer_, _Yellow Submarine_, and Shakira's _Hips Don't Lie_ before I'm totally wasted, just exhausted.

"You're tired," notes Edward.

"I am. I've got to get up early tomorrow for my flight."

"Come on. I'll take you home."

I try to protest, but he won't take no for an answer. We say our goodbyes and Emmett has to get in one more ridiculous 'grassyass' before letting me go. He's said it at least 50 times while we were eating, and each time Jake laughed and laughed. These guys are so dumb.

"Grassyass for coming, Bella. I hope to see you more in the fall." Okay, it _is_ funny. I laugh and wave goodbye to the gang. Edward takes my hand and pulls me through the house. We say goodbye to Liz, and she invites us to her house the next weekend, where they will celebrate Tia Rosa's birthday. I am so sad that I won't be here. But, soon enough . . . maybe even sooner than planned if I can convince Dad to let me have Alice and Edward's extra room. The rent would be super cheap.

We walk silently and slowly down the center of the road holding hands. It feels good having Edward next to me. I'm not sure if he's just being a good host or if he genuinely likes me, but I'm certain that he couldn't really – like me, that is. He's Edward and gorgeous and sweet and smart and funny and _so_ out of my league.

When we get back to the house I change into my pjs, wash my face, and brush my teeth. I'm in the kitchen drinking a glass of water next to the fridge. Edward saunters down the hallway towards me in his cute, striped sleep pants and white undershirt. Once he's near the fridge, he reaches around me to get a glass from the cupboard. "Wanna sit outside for a minute?"

"Sure," I say quietly and follow him out back. We sit in our wicker chairs and sip our water, watching the purple disco ball flash from over the fence. The party is still raging, and I can hear Emmett's loud laughter from afar. I laugh too, and Edward follows suit.

He slumps forward a bit and giggles, looking into his empty glass. He looks up at me from under his long eyelashes and smiles. "I had a lot of fun with you tonight."

"You did?" I can't help but sound shocked. I must seem like such a kid.

"You're fun to tease. I thought you were going to faint every time someone said cock."

"Almost," I say in truth and blush.

"I like this," he says, reaching over and stroking my cheek. I instinctively lean into his touch. So nice.

"Bella, I don't want you to live in my house." I jerk back, feeling burned by his harsh words. I didn't expect him to say that at all.

"Why not?" This is so sad, so, so sad. I really want to live here.

"I don't think that your dad would want his only daughter dating someone she's rooming with."

"Wh-what?"

"What are you thinking? Too much? Too soon?" Edward's voice is full of concern.

"I-huh? You want to-"

"Would you like to go out sometime once you move here? Here, being anywhere close by, but not in my house?"

"Um."

"I mean, if you don't want to . . . I-that's fine. I-"

"No."

"Oh, okay. Fine. It's fine." He's stumbling over his words. I never would have thought that he could be awkward. I find it incredibly endearing. Sigh.

"No. I-I'm such an idiot. No, I mean, yes. Totally. I would love to go out with you sometime once I move here, but not in your house."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." We stare at each other just smiling. He is so cute.

"It's late. You should get to bed. I should too; I'm taking you to the airport in the morning."

"Okay."

We both stand, and he takes my glass from me, depositing it in the dishwasher once we're inside.

"Grassyass," I say, then snort from my stupidity. Edward guffaws too, and I stumble into him due to my dumb laughter. He grips me by my waist to steady me, and our laughter dies down.

"You're really cute," he says, and I'm floored. It's the sexiest thing anyone's ever said to me. I place my hands on his chest boldly and lean in, but he stops me with one word. "But . . ."

"But what?" I say. All nerves.

"We really need to work on getting you used to the word cock."

My cheeks burn with the blood in them. "I'm not the most experience-"

"Relax. I just wanted to make you blush before I kissed you."

"Well, mission accomplished."

"Almost," he says and dips his head. He kisses me. It's sweet and slow until it's not, and we're panting in the kitchen. I'm sitting on the countertop now, my legs wrapped around Edward, his hands on my hips, his tongue in my mouth, and I can't wait to move here.

We hear a loud commotion and break apart as the front door flies open. "Edward, no!" shrieks Alice. "She's my friend. She can't move in here now. You can't have sex with your roommate."

Jake saunters into the kitchen. He removes a plastic bag of tortillas from his pants and places it on the counter. . "Sure you can," he says, seeming not at all bothered that Edward and I are kissing. Seems like he's just a flirt, then. Well, good.

"No you can't," says Edward, staring at me. "And we've discussed it," he turns his attention to his sister, "she's finding another place to live."

"Ha ha! You're gonna have to have sex in a dorm." Emmett is laughing so hard, so loud. I think he may be drunk. Rosalie too by the looks of it. She didn't even smack him or anything.

"No we won't." Edward lifts me off the counter, sets me down, and entwines my fingers with his. "We'll have sex in my room. It'll be fine." He pulls me behind him, down the hall.

"Um." I'm completely ignored.

He yanks me into his bedroom and shuts the door. There's lots of laughter behind it, but I don't care because Edward is kissing me again. He's pressing me against the door and running his hands underneath my shirt on my back. It's so, so nice.

We break apart, our breathing heavy, my heart full. "Edward, I'm not, I can't-"

"Of course not. Geez. I just wanted to get them to shut up. Plus, I wanted to kiss you some more."

"Oh, okay."

"And I do love your blush." He gazes into my eyes before abruptly saying, "Cock."

"What?" I say, laughing.

"There it is," he smiles brightly at me and runs his knuckles over my cheek. "Oh, it's going away." He pouts at me, and I'm dead. Wow!

"You say it."

"Say what?"

"You know what."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing."

"It's a rooster. You have a dirty mind." He smirks. Oh boy. Note to self: his smirk is better than his pout, but still not as good as seeing him wet in a towel.

"I-"

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it with some random words. Just get it out all at once."

"No."

"Just try." He leans in and kisses me tenderly and breathes "please" against my lips, and I can't deny him anything. I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. "Tejano disco cock."

Edward's laughing at me now. Like seriously laughing at me. His eyes squint, and his shoulders shake with the full force of his chortling. He must think I'm a total joke. He lifts his head up to look at me, and his eyes are so bright and full of life. "I'm so going to fall in love with you."

"Over Tejano disco cock?"

"Completely." He nods and kisses me again.

I never got to eat an apple empanada at that awesome Mexican party, but I couldn't have cared less. I also didn't get much sleep, as Edward and I spent a lot of time making out in his room, but I couldn't have cared less about that either. My week started okay with trips to the Memorial Union and visiting some hot spots in Tempe. I never thought it would've ended like this - in Edward's bed, laughing and kissing over Tejano disco cock. Oddly enough, those words are the words that tie us together for life, or so I hope. But, really, what do I know? I'm just 18, but at least I can say cock now. Life is good. Sigh.


End file.
